Too friendly
by Five nights at Foxy's
Summary: When Mike, a teenage boy, gets locked in a pizzaria, he gets involved with some animatronics that really want to befriend him, but unbearable friends is the least he needs to worry about, when he realizes that he actully likes it, not to mention, what happens when he's there.
1. Intro

**This is a AU (Alternate Universe), there is no night guard, and the animatronics aren't murderous (at least not on purpose). I hope you enjoy, this is my first, but don't focus on that, I crave feedback.**

**P.S. If you think something's bad, tell me how you think I could fix it.**

* * *

><p>Mike didn't care where, he needed to go, NOW.<p>

The first thing the young teen saw, was a family pizzeria. He walked in and asked the person at the desk where the bathroom was.

"It's through that door, first on the left, but you need to hurry, we're about to close, I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks!" Mike ran in to the first open stall in the men's room.

* * *

><p>A staff member ran in the front door, clearly in a hurry. "Dude, we need to go now!"<p>

"Ok, but someone..."

"I think someone tried to break into your car!"

"WHAT?!" He ran outside, and the other staff member locked the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Mike, relieved, came out of the stall and walked through the door to the entrance room. The guy that was going to wait for him had gone. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, he then shook the door violently for a couple of seconds. Finally admitting it was locked, he sat down, back to the door, almost cursing under his breath. Although he was alone, he was in a family diner, so he refrained from swearing.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Mike was almost sleeping, but was shaken awake by someone. Mike opened his eyes, he followed the brown arm to something that almost gave him a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, the other chapters will be longer, but this was just an intro, (well, I'm just a little lazy right now, but some early feedback would be nice.)<strong>


	2. The first night

**To whoever reviewed first, I regret to inform you (not really), that I simply do not like swearing, and I'd like my Fan-Fiction to reflect that. So here is the second part, and I do listen, so this time, I will make it progress more slowly, as that seems to be the biggest problem.**

* * *

><p>Mike was still trying to come up with a plan to escape, as if being locked in a restaurant wasn't bad enough, he had to have a front row seat of Bonnie's guitar solo, something of a country theme. Even if he wanted to look around, the other three animatronics were sitting uncomfortably close to him.<p>

"So Mike, what do you think?"

"Oh, uh, it was good..."

"I'm glad you think so."

To Mike, it felt like hours since he was locked in here, his watch only confirmed that theory, 11:58 pm. Freddy came in the door, which was weird considering Mike thought that he was behind him, who knows how long he was in the front room.

"He's coming!"

Mike was not only excited to hear that someone was coming, he was confused as to why anyone would need to be here, unless it's related to the 'problem' he had with the animatronics. "Who's coming?"

"No time." Foxy immediately picked up Mike and rushed off, seconds later, Mike found himself in pirates cove with a hook attempting to hold his mouth closed. Shortly after, Mike heard someone unlock the entrance door, then footsteps went to the stage, paused for a moment, then walked straight by pirates cove into the hallway.

Mike's watch beeped to show that it was midnight as he heard the sound of a chair squeaking from down the hall. _"I know you want to go home, but for yours and everyone else's sake, do not ask __**him **__for help." _Foxy whispered.

"_Wait, you don't care if I leave?"_

"_We're kinda lonely, but the others have gone crazy over it."_

"_So what's wrong with that other person?"_

"_Don't ask, just wait till 6 to leave."_

"6 o'clock?"

"_shhh, yes, he's the night guard, his shift ends at 6, just wait till he falls asleep, then just try not to go crazy from the others."_

* * *

><p><strong>12:17 pm<strong>

"I hear him snoring, coast is clear."

Mike looks outside the curtain to see the animatronics in their positions. "So, what should we do now?" The animatronics look towards Mike with big 'grins' on their face. 'This is going to be a long night' Mike thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as I was hoping, but there was nothing much to write about, at least right now. During the later nights, there will be a LOT to write in a single night!<strong>

**Also, as I go, I'd like to hear what you think should appear in this story.**


	3. The fox that remembered (Edit)

**This is the last chapter introducing the whole 'setup', otherwise known as setting the scene. I'd like to remind you that I'm still waiting for ideas for what's gonna happen.**

* * *

><p>Mike opened his eyes, he had somehow ended up in the staff only room and fallen asleep from last night. He heard noises coming from outside, it sounded like the employee's were locking up, he had slept through the whole day. Mike ran to the door to the entrance and stopped. He looked at the people locking the next door, he just stood at the door watching them, not doing anything.<p>

When the staff left, Mike heard the distinct footsteps of Foxy walk behind him. "Why didn't you leave?"

For some reason, Mike didn't leave, and even he didn't know why. "I don't know, I guess there isn't much to go back to. I didn't have any friends, my parents died, the only reason why I didn't have a guardian was because the court was kind enough to allow me to live alone. At least here, people actually like me."

"Mike, I need to tell you something, meet me in Pirate's cove." The sound of running quickly filled the air as Foxy's footsteps echoed throughout the dining area. Mike, having been looking through to the window outside, started towards Pirate's cove.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate's cove<strong>

"So, what is it?"

"Have you heard of the 'kidnapping' of 5 children?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well those 5 children were killed, they were led into the back to be killed, then they were stuffed into the suits of the beloved animatronics. They behaved like everyone expected them to, and they had no memory of what happened. But for some reason, one of them remembered, he was also the one that was stuffed into an endo-skeleton as well, on the account that the costume was too ripped apart." Foxy looked to his legs, well at least the closest thing to _his_ legs. "The night guard, is the murderer."

"Is that why you don't want me to go to him?"

"Yes, just remember... Don't go near Fritz Smith!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>1987<em>**

"_Is there a reason you needed me?"_

"_Yes Fritz, I need you back as the night guard for the new diner."_

"_But what about the whole 'tampering with the animatronics' thing?"_

"_We removed the 'toys', besides, you're the only other person that knows, also, the fox seems to be getting a little bit quirky."_

"_You do understand that the only reason why I tampered with them was to rid of suspicion, if anyone at all knew that the old ones attacked regardless of the night guard, we'd be screwed."_

"_Oh yeah, the whole 'predator' thing, I almost forgot, but enough chatter, your Freddy disguise should be waiting for you in the office, and don't tell anyone that only you get the full suit, we want you to look just as doomed as the others."_

"_Yes sir Mr. Fazbear!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, spooky.<strong>

**I promise that the next ones will be longer!**

**P.S. Still waiting on ideas.**

**EDIT: I messed up a part of the last paragraph so I changed it.**


	4. Meet Chica

**For people wanting to suggest, Golden Freddy and the OC will be introduced soon enough, I have a plan for them, so don't suggest anything about them. Also, whoever suggests something will get credit for it, so if I like your idea, prepare to see your name in the authors notes. So until then, here's the "meet" series.**

* * *

><p>Mike woke up in Pirates cove, he decided to sleep with Foxy from now on, and since last night, he started mooching off of the kitchen's supplies, it's not like they even keep track of it anymore. Speaking of which, he felt a little peckish. Foxy was still 'sleeping', so he sneaked around him and peaked out of the curtain. His watch read 10:16 pm, the others would be walking around by now, but he couldn't tell who was on stage and who wasn't, so he walked quietly towards the kitchen, looking for anyone who might be out. When he made it to the kitchen, he let out a small sigh, but when he turned around, he was met by a yellow face. "Hi!"<p>

"Hello Chica."

"You feeling a little hungry?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Cupcake?" Chica offered her cupcake with eyes.

"Sure, I'll... oh wait, I forgot that I'm on a non-metal diet."

"Oh, really?" Chica gave a empathetic face for a moment, but Mike just ignored her and rummaged through the cupboard for something that didn't need to be put on a pizza first. "What about cheese?" she opened the fridge and showed Mike the contents. He didn't even know they would have a fridge, nevertheless go heads over heels to keep it fully stocked with the yellow substance.

Mike took a small chunk from the fridge, and looked back at Chica. "Thanks." Even though they try way too hard to make friends with whoever appears at night, they can be helpful sometimes, so instead of leaving with a handful, he stayed with the yellow chicken.

"So how's it like here?"

Mike turned his attention away from the sharp cheese and swallowed. "Just got better." Chica's face lit up with happiness, while Mike went back to eating the block of cheese.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate's cove<strong>

**10:46 pm**

Mike had been resting back in Pirate's cove, waiting for Foxy to wake up. He got woken up by Chica, "Hi!"

"Hello again."

"I thought that you might be hungry so I made you a pizza!" Chica said quickly while holding a pizza paddle, the pizza had cheese on it, some pepperoni and a little bit of oregano on it.

"Well, thanks." Mike took the paddle, taking the first bite of an extremely cliche American pizza while looking for Foxy, who seems to have disappeared. "Why did you make me pizza?"

"Well, you ate pure cheese."

"I like cheese."

"You were up in the middle of the night."

"I'm awake during the night!"

"So?"

"Well, thanks for the pizza, I appreciate it."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well, see ya!" And with that, she was gone. Mike sighed and slid down the side of the wooden painting of a ship he was leaning against, then saw the torn face of a pirate fox standing on the platform or, 'deck of the ship'.

"Hey," Foxy started, "I saw everything."

"So?"

"Well, how is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, she's into you!"

"What?"

"She made you a pizza!"

"So, she's being nice, you said it yourself, they're lonely."

"Did you even look at the pizza?"

Mike looked at the Italian pie to see the oregano arranged in the shape of a heart. "Oh my."

"See?"

"How old even are you guys?"

"Well, we weren't toddlers, we were basically all teens, and that's when we got murdered, we've been like that for 6 years."

"You've been like this for 6 years?"

"Chica is just begging to be with you."

"Yeah, but..."

"I swear, she likes you!"

"No it's not that."

"Well, what's wrong, she looks just fine, and from what you told me, you don't already have a girlfriend, and you seem so willing, and you... wait... you like Chica don't you Mike?"

"What?"

"Come on, admit it."

"Well, yeah, a little bit." Mike blushed and looked towards the curtain.

"Well, talk to her."

Mike looked to the curtain again, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

**10:48**

Mike knew exactly where Chica was going to be, so he got up from Pirate's cove and came here. "Hey Chica."

"Hi Mike" Chica was staring at her cupcake, something Mike always saw her doing.

Mike didn't know what to say, so he improvised. "How often does it rain?"

"About a third of the time."

"Oh, Ok, so, do you like it when it rains?"

"Sometimes," Chica looked up from her cupcake, "do you like board games?"

"Yeah."

"Well Bonnie somehow found Parcheesi and a way to hide it."

"Maybe we should play a game sometime."

"Maybe after 12 tonight, so we don't get distracted and forget to look out for Fritz."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate's cove<strong>

**11:47**

Mike was looking out the curtain waiting for Freddy to give the signal, Bonnie was playing guitar, and Chica was on the floor listening. "Hey Foxy."

"Yeah?" Foxy was just sitting on the ground, waiting as well.

"Why is it that the animatronics don't seem as unbearable like they used to?"

"Well, you're staying here, and they've gotten used to you being here."

"Already?"

"Well that and they only have so much to show you."

"That makes sense, but they never played Parcheesi with me."

"If you feel like you no longer please them, just remember, you complete them."

"I complete them?"

"You seem to already be the glue that holds them together."

"By being company?"

* * *

><p><strong>West hall<strong>

**12:42**

"So does Foxy usually play with you?"

"Not really, Chica usually puts her cupcake where you're sitting," Freddy responded, "Then she takes two turns."

Chica just glares at Freddy, and Mike rolls the dice, a 6, he moves one out and lands on Chica's piece, she doesn't seem to care though.

"So why don't you guys play on the tables."

"Have you ever sat on the seats, they're so uncomfortable."

"I guess, but maybe you feel uncomfortable because you're, um, you're made of metal" Mike was about to mention the whole children thing, but saved it.

"Maybe." Freddy, being the one before Mike, landed on the piece Mike just moved out, but he didn't care, he already had one near the exit that Freddy missed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, pretty lame ending, but what else was I supposed to write, at least it's longer then the others. After the forth one that I do that I come up with (that's 3 more after this), then things will have to move in a different direction, so come up with ideas quickly, before it's too late.<strong>

**Remember what I said at the start.**


	5. Rochelle

**This is the first suggested story, well, not really, Peppy220 came up with the idea to have another OC, so here is the best I could come up with.**

**By the way, the ideas I look for are ones based on the animatronics doing skits, like getting up to mischief, conversations about irrelevant things and things that might happen (like someone leaving 'doobies' in the pizzeria). So again, if you just thought of an idea, (or like the example I gave you), leave a review telling me about it, and if you're lucky, I might post the idea, and you will be given credit for it.**

* * *

><p>Mike had slept splendidly, he had fully adjusted his sleep schedule, but tonight, Mike had woken up to a peculiar sound. He got up and peeked his head out of Pirate's cove, his watch read 8:32 pm, just after closing time. He followed the sound to the door to reception, a girl (presumably a teen) was knocking on the door, she had also been locked in.<p>

Mike didn't know what to do, should he greet her? No, that would just freak her out, Maybe just let her sleep till morning? Then Fritz will get her, if the animatronics don't first, wait, that's it. Mike ran back to Pirate's cove to tell Foxy. When he got there, he saw him sleeping, so he shook him awake furiously.

"Mike, don't you know better than to wake a sleeping pirate with a hook for a hand?"

"There's a girl that got locked in and I don't know what to do!"

"Kiss her?"

"What, no, she doesn't know that I'm here, and also I don't think she knows that you guys walk around at night."

"Introduce yourself and then kiss her?"

"I am not going to kiss her!"

They turn silent as they hear the door open from across the room, Mike peers through the gap in the curtain to see that the girl had walked into the dining area, closing the door behind her. She looked around at the animatronics and Pirate's cove, then looked down the East hall as she walked towards it, then she turned to walk to the West hall.

"_She's coming!" _Foxy got into his standing sleep position, the same that he would use when the night guard came. Mike jumped behind the single wall of the platform, or, 'ship'. After a few moments, she opened the curtain and Mike put his peering head back behind the painting of a ship. Mike looked through a crack in the wall and saw the girl looking towards the side of the wall, she thinks she saw something move.

The girl got up on the small stage, took one look at Foxy, and started walking towards the side of the wall. Mike peered around the other side of the wall, and got out in front of it as the girl reached the back. Mike thought that he should do something, so he walked to the other end and looked at the girl again, but before he could do anything, she looked around and saw Mike right in front of her face.

She screamed and caused Mike to scream as well. "Who are you?!"

"Sorry for scaring you, I'm Mike." He reached his hand out to the girl.

"Rochelle." She shook Mike's hand.

"I saw you banging on the door from the dining area."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well, I came here to use the toilet, and when I came back, the receptionist that was going to wait for me had gone and the door was locked."

"Well, I was hiding in the staff room and fell asleep." Foxy looked towards the wall and continued listening to the conversation.

"Why were you hiding?"

"Because I got creeped out by the animatronics, they kept looking at me, and I thought that it was the entrance, and when I found out that it wasn't, I decided to rest a bit."

"I don't think that this is a good time to tell you, but they kinda walk around at night." Rochelle's face froze and Foxy peered around the wall.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>11:13 PM, Pirate's cove<strong>

"See, he ain't so bad."

"Well, now I'm worried about the others, what if they find out?" Rochelle asked.

"We'll just hide you, they won't find out.

* * *

><p><strong>The stage<strong>

"How long has she been in there?" Chica asked.

"I don't know, but she screamed about an hour ago." Bonnie replied.

"We know!" Freddy remarked.

"Maybe we should go look?" Chica asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates cove<strong>

Mike looked out of the curtain with Foxy at his side and Rochelle still behind the platform wall. The other animatronics were standing a few feet away. "Did Foxy kill again?" Chica asked.

Foxy opened the curtain more to look at the animatronics, "No!"

"How did you know someone was here?"

"Well..." Freddy started, "we saw her walk into pirates cove, and then we heard a scream."

"But that was about an hour ago," Chica said, "so we came to see if she was alright."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you're here?"

"Not really." Bonnie admitted, she had to face the fact that he was kinda bored of Mike already and wanted to play with whoever else had decided to come.

"Well Rochelle doesn't really want to play right now."

"Do you?"

"Hey Rochelle, come out here!" Bonnie frowned, he was not stupid, he could take a hint, but that didn't stop him from playing board games with Rochelle.

* * *

><p><strong>11:56 PM, West hall<strong>

"Okay, I admit, you are really good at Parcheesi Mike."

"Thanks, but we'll need to hide soon."

"Oh yeah, Fritz."

"He's pulling up!" Freddy shouted over to the rest, Foxy had taken a break from watching for Fritz and was sitting on the table that was perpendicular to the hallway they were in. The animatronics went to their places and the humans went into Pirate's cove.

Mike heard footsteps for about 10 seconds before they stopped. He heard sniffing coming from where Fritz was standing, only then did he realize that there was a faint perfume scent coming from Rochelle, Fritz has been working in a smelly kids diner for so long, it was very unusual that it didn't smell the exact same as every single other night.

Mike peeked in-between the curtains, Fritz was next to the east hall, but then shrugged and walked to the office. _"Now lets just wait for him to go to sleep."_

* * *

><p><strong>12:15 PM, Pirate's cove<strong>

"Well that was quick." Foxy said.

"So do you do this every night?"

"Well, he isn't exactly going to be gone the next night."

"No, I mean you, do you just hang out with these robots all the time, I mean they're cool and all..."

"Well it's not like I came here on purpose."

"That's not what I meant, I mean this isn't how I expected a human to act in this situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean why do you like it here so much?"

"Because it's the only thing I've got!"

Silence.

"I... I can't deal with this right now." Mike ran out of the cove and went onto the stage.

Foxy broke the awkward silence, "His parents died and he doesn't exactly have anything else to do or have anywhere to go."

* * *

><p><strong>The stage<strong>

"So you just stormed out?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't like the idea of hanging around with animatronics."

"Do you like her?" Chica blurted

"What?"

"Never-mind Chica," Freddy started, "You need to go back, she's probably getting lonely."

"She's got Foxy."

"Do you really think she would count Foxy?" Mike looked to Pirate's cove, and thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate's cove<strong>

"I don't know why I said it, I should've let him be."

"It was a little out of the blue."

"And now he's left me here alone."

"You have me."

Rochelle looked back at Foxy, and then smiled, "Yes Foxy, I do have you."

* * *

><p><strong>9:17 AM, Dining area<strong>

"Mr. Fazbear, I got your message, is everything alright?"

"No Fritz, didn't you see it on the news, another disappearance in my pizzaria."

Fritz looked back at Pirate's cove and took another whiff, it didn't help that the entire restaurant was filled with the smell of freshly made pizza.

"I need you to plant evidence in Chucky Cheese, so it looks like she was there last."

"But that's across town!"

"Exactly, that's why they'll think it had nothing to do with my restaurant."

"Okay." Fritz took one last look towards Pirate's cove, and then left to do his deed.

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing, I don't exactly like writing drama, so try to keep your suggestions away from that if you can. Also, I'm kinda picky about story-changing events happening, so make sure that any effects that come from it are temporary.<strong>

**You should still come up with a lot of idea's though, I don't care how many suggestions you give, I will still try to do all the ones I can.**


End file.
